You had time
by pikantje
Summary: Anfang 3B: Ashley und Spencer sind wieder ein Paar, aber kann ihre Liebe einen schwerwiegenden Fehler von einem der Beiden überstehen? Wird es wieder Ash sein, die ihre Beziehung aufs Spiel setzt oder hat zumindest sie aus ihren Fehlern gelernt?
1. Chapter 1

Kommentar: Das ist meine erste Spashley FF und ich dachte ich poste die mal, um zu hören wir gut oder auch schlecht es ist... Ich wurde von nem Song inspiriert, wie der Titel wahrscheinlich zeigt. Es wird nicht so eine lange Story ... wahrscheinlich 3 Kapitel und ich wollte die so in spätestens einer Woche fertig haben, also wenn ihr sagt es lohnt sich. Naja hier ist sie dann mal und ich würd mich über FB wirklich freuen

Titel: You had time (wie der song)

Autor: pikantje

Altersfreigabe: bis jetzt PG

Hauptcharakter(e)/Paar(e): natürlich Spashley

**Disclaimer**: Mir gehört weder South of Nowhere noch Spencer und Ashley. Auch nicht der Song. Der gehört Ani DiFranco...

**1. Kapitel**

Langsam machte sie die Augen auf und wurde vom hellem Sonnenlicht begrüßt. Die Strahlen fielen durch das große, offene Fenster und verwandelten das ganze Zimmer in eine schillernde, glitzernde Welt. Einer Welt, die zu den wundervollen Erinnerungen der letzen Nacht passte. Einer Nacht voller Liebe und Leidenschaft.

So könnte sie jeden Tag aufwachen, dachte sie sich bevor sie sich umdrehte, um ihre Freundin in eine zärtliche Umarmung zu schließen, doch der Platz neben ihr war leer, das Bett schon kalt. Wie vom Blitz getroffen stand sie auf. Jeder Funke von Müdigkeit verflogen. Wo war _sie_ hin?

Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken an das warme, kuschelige Bett zu verschwenden streifte sie sich einen Bademantel über und ging nach unten. Im Flur angekommen hörte sie bereits _ihre_ Stimme. „Es war ein Fehler. Wir dürfen das nicht tun."

Ohne das sie es ihrem Körper befahl wurde er immer langsamer und stoppte vor der Treppe. Was ging da unten vor sich? Mit wem redet _sie_ und was war ein Fehler? Die Fragen in ihrem Kopf überschlugen sich und obwohl sie nicht einfach so das Gespräch mithören wollte, gelang es ihr nicht einen Schritt vor zugehen oder einen Laut von sich zu geben, damit die Beiden unten bescheid wussten, dass jemand kam. Ihre Neugier überwog.

„Ich kann das nicht machen. Nicht hier, nicht jetzt, was sag ich, niemals.", sagte _sie_ mit ihrer wundervollen Stimme, bei der sie, seit dem ersten Tag seit dem sie sich kannten, Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper bekam. So rau, aber doch zärtlich und liebevoll. Seit dem Tag, an dem sie sich in der Schule trafen, wünschte sie sich diese Stimme bis ans Ende ihrer Tage zu hören.

„Ich weiß, dass du es willst. Genauso sehr wie ich. Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass es dir nicht gefallen hat." Diese Stimme war ihr unbekannt. Es war eindeutig eine Frau, aber ihre Stimme war nicht annähernd entspannend und beruhigend wie die zuvor. Sie klang angespannt und genervt...sie klang nach Ärger. Am liebsten wäre sie runter gerannt und hätte ihre Freundin von dieser Frau befreit, aber ihre Füße bewegten sich keinen Millimeter. Ihr Körper war außer ihrer Kontrolle.

„Ich... ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll."

„Gib es zu. Du würdest es gerne wiederholen."

„Ich kann nicht, ich darf nicht...was soll das? Sie ist oben."

Ihre Ohren spitzten sich. _Redet sie etwa über mich?_ Wie auf Autopilot bewegte sie sich ein paar Stufen herunten, um einen Blick auf die Beiden unten zu werfen. Dort stand eine junge Frau mit kurzen, blonden Haaren direkt gegenüber ihrer Freundin. Viel zu nah an ihrer Freundin. So nah, dass es ihr Blut aufkochen lies. Das Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend zeigte ihr, dass irgendetwas an dieser Situation nicht stimmen konnte.

„Na und. Lass sie doch. Die schläft doch garantiert noch.", sagte die Blonde und ergriff _ihre _Hand und ging einen Schritt näher.

„DIE hat einen Namen."

„Um den Namen geht's aber nicht. Es geht um uns."

„Uns? Es gibt kein uns. Ich liebe Ashley. Ashley, das ist ihr Name. Merk ihn dir."

„Wenn du Ashley lieben würdest, dann hättest du mich nicht geküsst." _Geküsst?_ Spencer, ihre Spence hat eine andere Frau geküsst? Ashleys Blut war in Wallung und ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Die Wut kochte in ihr hoch, aber gleichzeitig stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen. Wie konnte Spencer ihr das antun? Sie waren erst seit kurzem wieder zusammen und dann so etwas?

„Jonica, es war ein Fehler. Verstehst du das nicht? Es wird nicht mehr vorkommen."

„Das glaub ich dir nicht. Sag mir DIES war ein Fehler", und mit dem Wort ging sie einen Schritt auf Spencer zu und küsste sie. Bevor Ashley verstand was vor sich ging war Spencer gegen die Haustür gedrückt mit den Händen in den Haaren der Blonden. Ashley wartete darauf, dass Spencer ihr Gegenüber endlich wegstieß, aber das passierte nicht. Es war ein Kuss, der von Beiden erwidert wurde und je länger er dauerte desto leidenschaftlicher wurde er. Hände wanderten zu Stellen an die nur Ashley durften und auch Spencer erkundete den Körper der Unbekannten.

Ashley konnte den Anblick nicht ertragen und stürmte die Treppe rauf. Ihr Gesicht nass von den ganzen Tränen, rannte sie in Spencers Zimmer, um ihre Sachen zu holen.

Spencer sah nur aus den Augenwinkeln wie eine Brünette die Treppe hoch rannte und stieß Jonica sofort von sich. „Ashley warte.", rief sie ihrer Freundin hinterher und lief schnell die Treppe hoch. „Jonica, wieso hast du das getan?"

„Getan? DU hast doch mitgemacht."

„Ja und das war ein riesiger Fehler. Geh einfach. Bitte geh endlich!", sagte sie und wendete Jonica den Rücken zu.

Spencer rannte in ihr Zimmer und sah, dass Ashley sich etwas angezogen hatte und ihre Handtasche schnappte. Ashley wollte nur so schnell es ging weg von Spencer, doch die wollte das nicht geschehen lassen. Sie hielt Ashley am Handgelenk. „Ashley warte. Lass mich doch erklären.", sagte sie verzweifelt.

„Erklären? Was gibt's denn da zu erklären? Ich hab doch alles gesehen!", schrie sie Spencer in Tränen an. Sie wollte der Blonden nicht zeigen wie sehr sie verletzt war, aber der Schmerz war einfach zu groß, um die Tränen zurück zuhalten.

„Alles?", sagte Spencer vor sich hin. Sie konnte nicht begreifen wie sie so dumm sein konnte und die Beziehung zur Liebe ihres Lebens in einem Augenblick für immer zerstört hatte.

„Ja alles. Bitte sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist was diese Tusse gesagt hat." Ashleys Wut war wie verflogen. Die Enttäuschung über Spencers Verhalten war einfach größer. Niemals hatte sie damit gerechnet, dass Spencer sie je betrügen könnte.

„Ich fürchte es ist wahr.", flüsterte Spencer und sah beschämt auf ihre Schuhe.

„Du hast sie schon einmal geküsst?" All ihre Hoffnung steckte in dieser Frage. Vielleicht hatte sie nur etwas falsch verstanden und das war der erste Kuss. Nicht, dass das nicht auch falsch wäre, aber der Gedanke, dass Spencer sie vielleicht seit Monaten betrogen hatte zeriss ihr das Herz in der Brust.

„Ja.", kam es so leise wie ein Windhauch von Spencers Lippen.

„Spencer ich kenn dich nicht mehr. Ich kann dir nicht in die Augen sehen.", sagte sie als ein neuer Schwall Tränen ihre Augen füllte. Sie griff sich ihre Handtasche und ging aus dem Zimmer.

„Ashley bitte. Hör mir zu. Es war nur das eine Mal. Es bedeutet nichts. Ich liebe nur dich.", rief die Blonde verzweifelt, die ihr mit verlaufenem make-up hinterher rannte.

Ashley drehte sich auf der Treppe um und sah Spencer an, die zwei Stufen über ihr stand. „Wie kannst du das sagen, wenn du mit einer anderen rummachst während ich oben in deinem Bett schlafe?" Spencer hatte keine Antwort auf diese Frage und sah sich beschämt auf die Hände. „Du betrügst mich Gott weiß wie lange und lügst mich auch noch die ganze Zeit an. Was soll das Spencer? Ist das irgendein krankes Spiel? Soll das deine Rache sein für-„

„Gott nein Ashley-„

„Ich geh jetzt besser." Sie wartete nicht auf eine Antwort und ging weiter. Sie wollte nur eins, schnell weg von Spencer und sich am Liebsten zu Hause in ihrem Bett vergraben.

„Ashley bitte rede mit mir.", sagt die Blonde, die sie jeden Schritt verfolgte.

„Spencer ich hab dir nichts zu sagen. Lass mich einfach in Ruhe." , sagte die Brünette, die sichere Zuflucht ihres Autos schon in Sicht. Sie ging schneller und setzte sich ohne zögern in ihr Cabrio.

„Bitte lass mich nicht so stehen.", flehte die Blonde.

„Ich kann nicht anders.", sagte sie und fuhr mit quietschenden Reifen davon. Im Rückspiegel sah sie Spencer, wie sie ihren Namen rief und auf der Straße weinend zusammenbrach.


	2. Chapter 2

Ashley saß zusammengekauert auf ihrem Bett und sah sich ein Foto von Spencer und ihr an. Es war von dem morgen an dem die Beiden sich entschieden hatten ihrer Liebe noch eine Chance zu geben und all das Vergangene hinter sich zu lassen. Auf dem Bild war noch alles perfekt gewesen. Spencer hatte ihr endlich verziehen, dass sie sie in der schwierigsten Zeit ihres Lebens alleine gelassen hatte und zu allem Übel nach ihrer Trennung direkt zu Aiden lief. Sie wollten bei Null anfangen und alles besser machen als beim letzen mal.

Und jetzt das. Spencer hatte sie betrogen und Ashley wusste nicht was sie darüber denken sollte. In ihrem Kopf überschlug sich alles und immer wieder sah sie das Bild von Spencer und der Blonden vor sich. _Wie konnte sie nur? Wie konnte sie mir das antun?_

Ihre Gedanken wurden wieder einmal von dem Klingeln ihres Handys unterbrochen. Seit der letzen Stunde hatte Spencer fünf mal versucht Ashley zu erreichen, aber die Brünette war nie ran gegangen. Was sollte sie Spencer sagen, wenn sie selbst nicht wusste wie es jetzt weiter gehen würde? Konnte sie Spencer verzeihen? Wollte sie das überhaupt?

Natürlich wollte sie das. Spencer war die Liebe ihres Lebens und nie hätte sie damit gerechnet, dass Spencer etwas tun würde, was ihre Beziehung gefährden könnte. Ashley war immer fest der Meinung, dass sie die Jenige war die Fehler macht, ob extra oder unbewusst. Aber jetzt war es Spencer und Ashley wusste einfach nicht wie sie damit umgehen sollte.

Sie wollte mit dieser Frau glücklich werden. Heiraten, eine Familie gründen und zusammen alt werden. Sachen an die sie zuvor nie gedacht hatte, aber all das stand jetzt auf der Kippe.

Ihr Handy klingelte erneut und diesmal ging sie ran. Sie musste Spencer sagen, dass sie einfach nicht wusste wie es weiter gehen würde.

„Ashley?", fragte Spencer am anderen Ende. Ashley konnte an ihrer Stimme hören, dass sie immer noch am Weinen war.

„Ja.", sagte sie kurz und versuchte so stark wie möglich zu klingen. Spencer sollte nicht hören wie verletzt sie war.

„Oh Gott sei dank du bist ran gegangen. Hör zu Ashley es tut mir Leid. Es tut mir so wahnsinnig Leid." Die Blonde redete immer schneller, um all das zu sagen was sie loswerden wollte bevor die Brünette wieder auflegte. Die Verzweiflung in ihrer Stimme war nicht zu überhören. „Ich wollte das nicht. Du musst mir glauben, dass ich das nicht wollte. Ich weiß nicht was in mich gefahren ist. Ich-."

„Spencer." Unterbrach sie die Blonde. „Ich brauche Zeit. Ich weiß nicht was ich von der ganzen Sache halten soll. Du hast mich betrogen und ich... ich weiß nicht ob ich so weiter machen kann."

„Ashley bitte. Gib mir ein Chance. Bitte gib mir eine Chance.", flehte sie.

„Ich weiß nicht ob ich das kann... Ich brauch Zeit um über alles nach zudenken. Um über uns nach zudenken..."

„Okay.", sagte sie bitter. „Ich warte Ashley, aber bitte glaub mir, dass ich dir nie weh tun wollte-."

„Hast du aber."

„Ich weiß und es tut mir unendlich leid."

„Ich leg jetzt besser auf.", sagte Ashley bevor Spencer noch weiter redete. Es machte alles nur schlimmer.

„Ich liebe dich Ashley.", hörte sie Spencer sagen bevor sie ihr Handy schloss.

--

Zwei Woche waren vergangen seit dem Telefonat zwischen den Beiden. Spencer hatte seit dem nichts mehr von Ashley gehört und so sehr sie auch einfach nur ihr Handy nehmen und bei Ashley anrufen wollte, konnte sie es nicht, denn sie hatte ihr versprochen ihr so viel Zeit zu geben wie sie brauchen würde.

Sie wollte Ashley nicht unter Druck setzen und damit alles nur noch schlimmer machen. Es lag in Ashleys Händen und Spencer hatte akzeptiert die Konsequenzen ihres Fehlers zu tragen. Irgendwann würde Ashley sich melden und sie in ihre Entscheidung einweihen.

Die zwei Wochen ohne Ashley waren die Hölle für Spencer und sie wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen wie lange sie es noch ohne die Brünette aushalten müsste. Sie war süchtig nach ihr, süchtig nach ihrer Berührung, ihrem Duft und ihrer Stimme. Nach einfach allem.

Der Gedanke, dass Ashley sich vielleicht von ihr trennen würde nahm ihr jegliche Luft zu atmen. Sie konnte nicht essen, nicht schlafen und ihre Familie machte sich bereits Sorgen um ihren Zustand, doch alles war nichts mehr Wert ohne Ashley. Nichts machte mehr Spaß und so saß sie Tag ein Tag aus in ihrem Zimmer und wartete auf Ashleys Anruf.

Gerade als sie aus dem Fenster sah und sich an ihren ersten Kuss mit Ashley erinnerte klopfte es an der Tür. „Lass mich in Ruhe. Ich hab kein Hunger.", rief sie demjenigen hinter der Tür entgegen in der Vorstellung es sei einer ihrer Eltern.

Noch einmal war ein zaghaftes Klopfen zu hören. Spencer war es satt. Sie wollte doch nichts mehr als nur alleine gelassen werden, aber ständig musste jemand aus ihrer Familie sie wegen unwichtigem wie Essen nerven. Sie stand auf und riss die Tür auf, hinter der eine etwas erschrockene Ashley stand.

„Ashley!", rief sie erfreut und sprang der Brünetten entgegen, um sie in eine feste Umarmung zu schließen, doch die erwiderte dies nicht.

„Spencer... vielleicht hörst du mir erst mal zu. Ich glaub nicht, dass du auch nur das kleinste bisschen nett zu mir sein willst nachdem ich dir das hier gesagt habe.", sagte sie leise und sah auf den Boden. Ashley wusste nicht wie sie Spencer behutsam beibringen konnte was sie zu sagen hatte. Sie war ihr immer noch wichtig und sie wollte sie nicht verletzen, aber es ging nicht anders.

„Oh Gott Ashley. Du machst mit mir Schluss. Bitte tu das nicht.", flehte Spencer in Panik und nahm Ashleys Hand.

„Spencer mach es mir nicht so schwer."

„Ich wollte das nicht. Es tut mir Leid. Die ganze Sache mit Jonica war ein riesen Fehler. Ich liebe dich doch Ashley. Bitte verlass mich nicht." Tränen liefen ihr übers ganze Gesicht und Ashley bereute jetzt schon was sie gleich tun müsste. Spencer sah schrecklich aus und sie wusste, dass es ihre Schuld war. Total abgemagert und riesige Augenringe. Aber das schlimmste war, dass ihre blauen Augen ihr Leuchten verloren hatten. Sie waren nicht mehr so lebensfroh und voller Hoffnung wie zuvor, sondern waren überzogen von einen seltsamen Schleier und Ashley wusste, dass sie jetzt nur noch alles schlimmer machen würde, aber sie musste.

„Spencer hör mir zu-."

„Nein Ashley. Bitte lass mich erst meine Seite erzählen. Du weißt nicht wie es dazu kam-."

„Das macht keinen Unterschied. Spencer du hast mich betrogen-."

„Ich weiß und dafür gibt es keine Entschuldigung...Ich wollte es nicht.", sagte sie beschämt.

„Und das glaub ich dir auch, aber es ändert nichts mehr. Ich weiß ich bin keine Heilige wegen der Sache nach Prom und Aiden, aber-."

„Es hatte nichts damit zu tun. Das ist vorbei. Ich weiß, dass du dich geändert hast."

„Ja... Spencer bitte setz dich mit mir hin.", sagte die Brünette, nahm Spencers Hand und führte sie zum Bett. Beide saßen sich gegenüber und sahen sich an. Spencers Gesicht war voller Tränen und auch Ashley war kurz davor, aber sie riss sich zusammen, um das ganze nicht noch schwerer zu machen.

„Spencer ich liebe dich. Bitte zweifel da nicht dran, aber wir Beide haben das schlechteste Timing was es gibt. Erst war ich nicht so weit mich voll und ganz an eine Person zu binden und jetzt brauchst du noch Zeit, um Sachen auszuprobieren, alles kennen zulernen. Du bist neugierig und ich kann das nicht ändern. Ich war deine erste Freundin, aber ich bin nun mal nicht die einzige Frau auf Erden-."

„Aber die einzige für mich. Wie oft soll ich mich noch entschuldigen? Was kann ich tun damit du mir verzeihst? Ich machs sofort Ashley."

„Spencer das geht nicht so einfach. Ich weiß, dass du mich nicht verletzen wolltest, dass das alles nicht extra war, aber du hast es getan und ich brauch einfach etwas... etwas Abstand von dir. Wir brauchen eine Pause.", sagte Ashley ehrlich und drückte Spencers Hand. „Irgendwann kommt die richtige Zeit für uns Beide, aber jetzt funktioniert es einfach nicht."

„Tu das nicht.", sagte Spencer als Ashley aufstand und versuchte ihre Hand zu lösen.

„Spencer bitte. Du musst mich gehen lassen."

„Ich kann nicht. Du bist mein Leben.", sagte sie verzweifelt und ein weiterer Schwall Tränen lief ihr übers Gesicht.

Ashley ging zurück zu ihr, legte beide Hände auf Spencers Wangen und zwang sie in ihre Augen zu sehen. „Hör mir zu. Du bist der stärkste Mensch, den ich kenne und du schaffst das.", sagte sie und wischte Spencer ein Träne von der Backe. So sollte das alles nicht laufen. Spencer hatte den Fehler begangen und doch tröstete Ashley sie. Sie konnte einfach nicht anders. Spencer hatte sie verletzt, aber dies war bestimmt nicht weniger schmerzlich für die Blonde und Ashley wollte sie nicht im Streit verlassen.

„Werde ich dich je wieder sehen?", fragte Spencer mit gebrochener Stimme.

„Natürlich Spence. Wir beide finden einander immer wieder. Da kannst du sicher sein.", sagte sie ehrlich, küsste Spencer auf die Stirn und ging. Sie warf noch einen letzen Blick auf die Liebe ihres Lebens und schloss die Zimmertür hinter sich.

Sie hörte das wimmern aus dem Inneren des Zimmers und zog vorsichtig einen Brief aus ihrer Jackentasche, auf dem in schönster Handschrift _Spencer _stand. Sie drückte einen sanften Kuss auf den Umschlag und sagte: „Spencer Carlin du wirst immer ein Teil meines Lebens sein.", bevor sie ihn an die Zimmertür lehnte und verschwand.


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer lag auf ihrem Bett und hielt verzweifelt ein Stück Papier umklammert. Die Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen und wie jeden Abend konnte sie dies einfach nicht stoppen.

Ashley war weg und Spencer konnte und wollte dies einfach nicht verstehen. Sie wusste, dass sie einen schwerwiegenden Fehler begangen hatte, aber genauso sehr wusste sie auch, dass Ashley sie von ganzem Herzen liebte und diese Tatsache machte ihr alles so unverständlich.

Zwei Menschen, die sich lieben mussten zusammen sein, aber Spencer hatte alles zerstört und bevor sie der Brünetten auch nur erklären konnte was passiert war, war Ashley aus ihrem Leben verschwunden und damit auch Spencers Chance alles wieder gut zu machen.

Die ganze Sache mit Jonica war ein riesiger Fehler. Ein Fehler, der Spencer im zarten Alter von neunzehn bewusst machte, dass sie die Liebe ihres Lebens gefunden hatte und niemand anderen wollte. Ein Fehler, den sie brauchte, um zu erkennen, dass Ashley ihr Leben, und alles andere unwichtig war, aber eben dieser Fehler nahm ihr auch alles.

Es war als ob sie endlich klar sehen konnte, als ob der Schleier, der alles verschwommen erschienen und sie nur orientierungslos durch die Gegend laufen ließ verschwand und sie endlich sah was sie wollte - Ashley. Aber als sie endlich nach ihren Ziel greifen konnte wurde es ihr wieder genommen.

Es schmerzte furchtbar zu wissen, dass sie alles zerstört hatte, aber gleichzeitig war es auch nötig, damit sie erkannte was sie wollte und das war Spencer klar. Hätte sie es nur erklären dürfen und Ashley zeigen können, dass es ihr Leid tat und das sie alles tun würde, um es wieder gut zu machen.

Aber das war einfach nicht mehr möglich. Das Schicksal würde entscheiden, ob Spencer irgendwann eine zweite Chance kriegen würde, aber genau diese Untätigkeit, das Wissen nichts tun zu können, machte sie verrückt.

So lag sie im Bett und machte sich Vorwürfe, wie sie es schon die letzen vier Monate getan hatte. Es war ein Wunder, dass sie überhaupt wusste wie lang es her war seit dem Ashley verschwunden war, denn jeder Tag schien gleich zu sein. Ihr Leben bestand nur noch aus einem Trott, der jeden Morgen von Neuem begann.

So starrte sie wie jeden Abend auf das Blatt Papier, das schon sehr dünn geworden war durch das ständige Anfassen. In den Ecken waren leichte Eselsohren und im Allgemeinen sah es aus als wäre es schon Jahre alt, obwohl es das nicht war, aber Spencer hielt es jeden Tag wenn sie zu Bett ging in der Hand und sah ein weiteres Mal auf die wunderschöne Handschrift darauf.

Nie ließ sie diesen Brief aus den Augen. Er war ihr wertvollster Besitzt und wo sie hinging war auch der Brief in ihrer Hosentasche. In diesen Worten, die schon an manchen Stellen von Spencer Tränen verschwommen waren, steckte Ashleys Herz und das wollte Spencer immer bei sich haben.

Schon unzählige Male hatte sie Ashleys Worte an sie gelesen, aber jedes Mal bevor sie schlafen ging las sie sie noch einmal. Es gab ihr das Gefühl der Brünetten nah zu sein und manchmal half ihr das einzuschlafen. Andere Male hingegen überkam sie die Angst, dass sie Ashley nie wieder sehen würde, dass das Schicksal ihr nicht helfen würde und in diesen Nächten weinte sie bis die Sonne aufging und fand keine Sekunde schlaf.

Heute war einer dieser Tage, denn schon bevor sie auch nur Anfing zu lesen stiegen ihr die Tränen in die Augen. Anstatt das es irgendwie leichter wurde ohne Ashley zu leben wurde es immer schlimmer und die Schuldgefühle wurden von Tag zu Tag schwerer auf Spencers Schultern und drohten sie zu erdrücken.

Auch wenn sie sich nur noch schlechter fühlen würde, las sie die Worte ein weiteres Mal. Jedes Einzelne davon konnte sie bereits auswendig, aber es hielt sie nicht ab und so begann sie zu lesen...

_Liebe Spencer,_

_ich weiß nicht wirklich was ich dir schreiben soll, denn wahrscheinlich hasst du mich jetzt so sehr, dass du es eh nicht mehr hören willst. Aber ich muss es dir erklären. _

_Ich will, dass du weißt, dass ich dich über alles liebe, Spencer. Seit dem Augenblick, in dem ich dich das erst Mal sah. Auch wenn ich damals nicht wirklich nett zu dir war wusste ich es trotzdem. Du bist das Mädchen meiner Träume und auch wenn ich etwas gebraucht hab das zu verstehen sind meine Gefühle für dich heute um so stärker. Bitte zweifle nie daran._

_Selbst wenn ich nicht mehr bei dir bin und mich vielleicht auch nicht so verhalte ist es trotzdem so. Kein Mensch wird mir jemals so viel bedeuten wie du, aber ich weiß, dass ich dich gehen lassen muss. Du hast mir beigebracht, dass ich meinen Gefühlen trauen muss und deswegen weiß ich, dass das hier richtig ist..._

_Ich will dir nicht weh tun und es tut mir Leid, dass ich es doch tue, aber es geht einfach nicht anders._

_Spencer wir sind einfach noch nicht so weit. Ich will dir nicht die Chance nehmen dein Leben zu leben und Erfahrungen zu machen, die jeder Mensch nun Mal braucht. Ich weiß das klingt bescheuert, aber irgendwann wirst du es verstehen. Glaub mir. _

_Wir brauchen einfach etwas Abstand und deswegen werde ich aus LA weggehen. Ich kann dir nicht sagen wohin, denn ich weiß du würdest mich suchen und das sollst du nicht._

_Bitte geb dir nicht die Schuld dafür. Das tue ich auch nicht. Du hast keine Schuld und auch wenn das mit Jonica falsch war ist es nicht der Grund warum ich gehe. Es hat mit nur gezeigt was ich schon vorher befürchtet habe – dass du nicht so weit bist. Und das ist okay._

_Ich weiß wir beide gehören zusammen und egal wie weit wir voneinander entfernt sind, wie viele Kilometer uns trennen, wir werden immer zueinander finden. _

_Das Schicksal hat uns damals zusammengeführt und ich glaube fest daran, dass es das wieder tun wird und dann sind wir soweit._

_Wir beide kriegen unsere Chance, Spencer, und dann werden wir glücklich zusammen leben bis wir alt und grau sind. In einem kleinen Haus am Strand wie du es dir immer gewünscht hast. _

_Bis dahin musst du für mich stark sein, okay? Ich weiß, dass du das kannst. Denk immer daran, dass ich dich liebe und dass wir füreinander bestimmt sind._

_Wir werden uns wieder sehen, Spencer. Ganz bestimmt._

_In Liebe_

_Deine Ashley_


End file.
